Spaceship Fun
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Tommy and Jason have a little fun before the big mission.


SPACESHIP FUN

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Takes place during "Forever Red" right after Jason and Tommy brief the other Reds on Serpenterra. This is slash, don't like, don't read. Power Rangers belong to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon.

As soon as the door closed, Jason stood up and jumped over the table, grabbing Tommy and pinning him against the wall. He kissed him passionately as pulled off the other man's jacket. Tommy moaned and put a hand on Jason's cheek and started caressing it.

"Man, do you have any idea how badly I wanted to jump you during that briefing?" he asked.

"Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea," the other man chuckled. Jason placed his hands under Tommy's shirt and began teasing his abs. Tommy moaned again and arched back. Jason stepped closer and nudged Tommy's legs apart with a knee. Then, he massaged his lover's bulge with his knee. Tommy let out a strangled moan.

"Like that?" Jason murmured as he started kissing the other man's neck. Tommy's hands moved lower until they were resting on Jason's waist and started rubbing circles on his hips, an action that drove him wild, resulting in the other boy stopping his own administrations. Jason groaned in pleasure as he was pulled closer. Tommy moved his hands so that they were resting on Jason's crotch. Then, he began stroking it slowly and sensually. Jason let out a shuddering breath.

"Driving…me…crazy," he admitted.

"Yeah?" Tommy queried with a mischievous grin. He then slipped his hand into the other man's pants and continued his actions. Jason gasped when he felt his boyfriend's hand even closer to his crotch. Tommy chuckled and then slightly sped up the action. Jason groaned as he felt his member tighten. Then, he unzipped Tommy's jeans, causing Tommy to pause. Jason smirked and then pressed against Tommy, letting his hands go to the other boy's crotch. It was Tommy's turn to moan as Jason stroked and gently tugged on the appendage, sending waves of pleasure coursing through the man. The actions continued for a few minutes before Jason stopped. Tommy let out a disappointed noise. The only response was a smirk as Jason pushed his lover's jeans all the way down and settled on his knees. Before Tommy knew what was happening, his lover's lips were over his member. Tommy let out a pleasured moan as he felt himself climax. He grabbed a fistful of Jason's hair and arched backwards.

"Jase, yes!" he exclaimed, trying to keep his voice down. It wouldn't do for the others to hear what they were doing. He began rocking back and forth. _Man, he's driving me crazy!_ he thought to himself. Finally, after several minutes, Jason pulled away.

"Was it good, Babe?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," was all the other man could say. Then, Jason started to get up. However, Tommy took his chance to bend down and straddle him. "My turn," he said lustfully. Then, he unzipped Jason's jeans, pulled them down, and carefully entered his boyfriend. Jason moaned as Tommy rocked back and forth. Tommy rolled his hips, grinding into Jason, bringing forth a gasp of pleasure. Then, Tommy trailed his fingers down Jason's chest until they reached the hem of his shirt and pulled off the piece of clothing. Tommy grinned when he saw the hardened nipples. He fingered them, pulling gently. Jason groaned longingly.

"To-o-o-omy," he whined.

"You like that, huh?" the other man queried. "Yeah, you like feeling me play with them, don't you?" He gave a quick tug.

"Oh, geez." Feeling his lover about to climax, Tommy gave Jason's cock a quick squeeze. "Not just yet, Babe. I'm not through." Jason breathed laboriously as Tommy once again ground into him. Then, he stroked Jason's nipples, causing him to hiss at the resulting sensation. If Tommy didn't let him release soon, he was going to explode. Tommy smirked. He had his boyfriend now. He knew all of the man's weaknesses and was bound and determined to make use of every single one. Jason wiggled underneath Tommy, straining for relief. However, the other man merely kept up his administrations. Then, he did the one thing that Jason had absolutely no defense for. The one thing that always made him lose coherent thought. He trailed kisses down his chest, while, running his fingers over his nipples. Jason let out a strangled sound and bucked, the need to climax mounting. However, Tommy just continued rocking back and forth. Jason reached up, only managing to touch Tommy's wrists. Tommy gave Jason a semi-wicked grin. He knew **exactly** where Jason was, he could feel it in his body. And his lover's body was telling him that he needed to climax.

"Soon, Baby. Soon," he promised, earning a whine. He chuckled. "Yeah, **that**'**s** real manly." He rocked again and the other man's voice became even more strained. The rocking motion continued until-Jason's nails dug into his skin and Tommy felt the wave of pleasure spilling from his boyfriend.

"Gotcha," he smirked.

"I hate you," the other boy mock-growled.

"Yeah, yeah," was his response. He then helped his lover up.

"You're a bit of a masochist, you just love it when I mark you."

"Babe, you've known this for years." As they walked through the ship, Jason bumped Tommy with his hip. For a response, Tommy put a hand on Jason's bottom, and he pushed him slightly. Then, the original Red Ranger looked through a window.

"We're here." Tommy groaned, but followed his lover and the other Red Rangers out of the ship and onto the moon.

THE END


End file.
